1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a type of furniture, and specifically, to a support cushion for use on floor surfaces, in bed, or on the ground to provide support for the body of the user in either sitting or lying positions. More particularly, the invention relates to a triangular-shaped resilient body for supporting the body, and in particular, the head, back and neck of the user in various positions while relaxing.
2. Background Information
Many children and adults spend a considerable amount of time in supine, sitting and intermediate positions while watching television, playing video games, reading, sun bathing, writing and the like. Depending upon the particular position assumed by the individual, undesirable pressure can be placed on various portions of the individual's body. For example, many people when sitting on the floor or ground, assume a position with their legs crossed and their elbows resting on their legs in order to assist in supporting their upper body. This positions the curvature of the spine into a condition called "kyphosis" in which the pelvis is rotated backwards and the spine is curved in a forward manner. This position puts stress on the discs between the vertebrae in an uneven manner, most noticeably in the lumbar area of the back. This may result in damage to the discs over time, and results in restricted pulmonary and circulatory functions as well.
Devices have been made to provide some type of support, and in particular, a cushion for use by individuals when seated on a floor for viewing TV, reading, or the like. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,625. This device consists of a plurality of resilient cushions which are flexible attached to each other to form a collapsible unitary structure which may be adjusted to provide head and body support for persons working or resting in prone, supine and other bodily attitudes. Although the support apparatus of this patent may provide the desired functions and results, it is a relatively large and bulky apparatus, and may be too expensive for many people to purchase for themselves or for their children.
Another simpler prior art support cushion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,306. This cushion consists of a pair of specially designed and angularly shaped cushions which can be placed together in various configurations to provide various support angles for a body lying or seated thereagainst. Again, this structure requires at least two cushions, thereby increasing its bulkiness and cost.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved support cushion which is of a relatively simple and inexpensive construction, enabling it to be easily afforded by most individuals, yet which provides adequate support for the user, whether the user is lying down or seated thereagainst, or in other in-between resting positions.